


Pretty boys are hard to kill

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Eine scheinbar harmlose Bemerkung, in aller Unschuld geäußert, dreht für Face die Zeit zurück. (Warnung: Story enthält eine Vergewaltigungsszene im Rückblick.)





	Pretty boys are hard to kill

Titel: Pretty boys are hard to kill  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2007)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Charaktere: HM „Howling Mad“ Murdock, Templeton „Face“ Peck,   
Pairing: --  
Worte: 4390  
Rating: ab 18, [slash], Gewalt/Vergewaltigung  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len fürs Beta lesen.

Teil des Lost-Boys-Universums.

Summe: Eine scheinbar harmlose Bemerkung, in aller Unschuld geäußert, dreht für Face die Zeit zurück. (Warnung: Story enthält eine Vergewaltigungsszene im Rückblick.)

Anmerkung: Das ist keine schöne Story. Es ist keine amüsante Story. Es ist eine hässliche Story mit einem hässlichen Thema und ehrlich gesagt, kann ich nicht genau sagen, warum ich sie geschrieben habe. Entstanden ist sie wohl aus einer winzigen Szene, die mir auffiel, als ich zum ersten Mal die Serie im englischsprachigen Original gesehen habe und in der Face erstaunlich heftig auf die doch eher milde Beleidigung „pretty boy“ reagierte. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Always the dreamer  
But never the dead  
You could look in their eyes  
You perfected a lie  
Never gave them the chance to question why  
If they hit on you  
Then you slammed them right back  
To hell with the cool  
It was up and attack

Soft Cell „Mr. Self Destruct”

 

Face lehnte gegen die Corvette, schob die Sonnenbrille hoch und genoss die warmen Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne auf seinem Gesicht. 

Er war zwanzig Minuten zu früh. Murdocks Therapiestunde bei Doktor Richter dauerte noch an. Sie wollten hinterher zusammen essen und ins Kino gehen und das würde sicher interessant werden, denn Murdock war an der Reihe, auszusuchen, wohin es diesmal ging. Das letzte Mal landeten sie in einem indischen Restaurant, in dem es Gerichte gab, die mit Blumen zubereitet wurden und anschließend in einem Kino, in dem Monsterfilme in Schwarzweiß liefen. Obwohl das eher Hannibals Geschmack war, hatten sie sich doch herrlich amüsiert und waren am Ende rausgeworfen worden, da sich Murdock von zwei Teenagern in eine Popcornschlacht hatte verwickeln lassen. Seit Doktor Richters Entführung - und seiner Rettung durch das A-Team - genoss der Pilot noch mehr Freiheiten als zuvor. Der Psychiater sprach sogar davon, dass Murdock in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft das Krankenhaus würde verlassen können, doch der Pilot war sich nicht sicher, ob er externer Patient werden wollte – das VA war zugleich sein Zuhause und sein Schutz vor der Militärpolizei.

„Na, wo hast du denn das hübsche Auto her, Süßer? Hat dir das Mami geschenkt?“

Face zuckte zusammen, seine Gedanken waren auf Wanderschaft gegangen und er hatte seiner Umgebung weniger Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, als angebracht war. 

Er drehte sich um und sah sich drei Typen gegenüber, jünger als er, die die Corvette und ihn mit abschätzenden Blicken betrachteten. Face verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn sie auf Ärger aus waren, hatten sie sich den Falschen ausgesucht. 

Trotzdem schlug er einen freundlichen Ton an, als er sich an den Spötter wandte. „Kann ich irgendwie helfen?“ Schließlich warnte ihn der Colonel ständig davor, keine unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken – und eine Prügelei direkt vor einem Armeekrankenhaus war genau die Art von Aufmerksamkeit, die er vermeiden musste, wollte er nicht die nächsten zwanzig Jahre die Gastfreundschaft des Staates genießen. 

„Wir haben nur überlegt, wie so ein Würstchen zu so ner schicken Schleuder kommt. Wie viele Hintern muss man denn dafür lecken, Pretty Boy?“

Diese Worte und der Tonfall... Etwas in Face erstarrte, er griff unwillkürlich nach der Corvette und hielt sich daran fest. Es fiel ihm plötzlich sehr schwer zu atmen. „Pretty Boy“, echote es höhnisch in seinen Ohren. Da waren Hände, die seine Arme festhielten, seine Schultern und er versuchte sie weg zu stoßen, sich los zu reißen, aber er fühlte sich wie gelähmt. 

Schließlich drang eine Stimme durch die Schreie in seinem Kopf. 

„Face! Ich bin es, Murdock. Hörst du mich? Murdock! Es ist okay, es ist alles okay.”

Er schlug die Augen auf und starrte in das erschreckte Gesicht seines Freundes. Face schluckte und griff nach Murdocks Händen, die seine Schultern umklammerten. „Okay, gut, ich bin okay“, sagte er rau. „Ich habe nur... ich glaube, mir wird schlecht.“ 

Murdock nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in Richtung der Tür, aus der er eben getreten war. „Komm’ mit in mein Zimmer.“

Face leistete keinen Widerstand, er folgte dem Piloten durch die Korridore, bis er sich schließlich in Murdocks vertrauten vier Wänden wiederfand. Ohne ein Wort trat er in das winzige Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er drehte den Kaltwasserhahn voll auf und wusch sich das Gesicht, während die Übelkeit langsam nachließ. 

Das Rauschen des Wassers übertönte das Gelächter, die Stimmen und die Schreie, die noch immer in seinen Ohren hallten. Eine Zeitlang stand er nur da, beide Hände auf den Rand des Waschbeckens gestützt, den Kopf gesenkt. 

Erst als er das Gefühl hatte, sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu haben, richtete er sich auf, drehte den Wasserhahn zu und trocknete sich das Gesicht ab. Er vermied es, sich selbst im Spiegel zu betrachten.

Als er das Bad verließ, saß Murdock mit unterschlagenen Beinen auf seinem Bett und musterte ihn fragend. „Geht es dir jetzt besser?“

Face nickte. „Hör’ mal, bist du mir böse, wenn wir das verschieben? Ich… ich würde jetzt lieber alleine sein.“

Der Pilot legte den Kopf schief. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er. 

„Nichts... ich...“ Face lachte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Vermutlich habe ich es in letzter Zeit ein wenig zu wild getrieben. Zu viele Partys, zu viele Verabredungen, zu viele Geschäfte.“

„Wenn du meinst.“ Murdock begann nervös den Kragen seiner Jacke glatt zu streichen. „Du hattest so einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht“, sagte er leise. „Du hast ausgesehen wie damals...“

„Es ist nichts!“, unterbrach ihn Face scharf.

Murdock griff nach seinem Arm und reflexhaft zuckte Peck zurück. „Es ist also nichts“, wiederholte der Pilot leise. „Das letzte Mal habe ich dich so in Da Nang Valley gesehen, in Forster‘s Basis.“

Ein Gefühl von Eiseskälte schwappte über seinen ganzen Körper und zeigte sich auch in seiner Stimme, als er sagte: „Ich gehe jetzt, Murdock.“ Er wandte sich ab.

„Face.“

Er hielt inne, die Hand bereits auf dem Türgriff.

„Ich bin es nur“, sagte der Pilot leise.

Face sah über die Schulter und blickte in große, dunkle Augen, die zu viel von seinen Geheimnissen wussten. Er sah weg. „Es tut mir leid.“ 

Doch er ging nicht. Statt dessen lehnte er sich neben der Tür an die Wand und rutschte langsam daran nach unten, bis er auf dem Fußboden saß. Er zog die Knie an und legte die Arme darum. Als Murdock neben ihm auf den Boden kniete, sah er ihn nicht an.

Er wollte sich nicht erinnern. Vierzehn Jahre und ein Ritt durch die Hölle und zurück lagen zwischen damals und heute. 

 

* * * * * * *

1970, irgendwo in Da Nang Valley, Vietnam

Forster‘s Basis. 

Ein kleiner Vorposten, mitten im Dschungel, eine Nachschub- und Beobachtungsbasis mit nur wenigen Mann regulärer Besatzung. Die Stimmung dort, eine Mischung aus zermürbendem Warten und nicht nachlassender, angespannter Wachsamkeit, hatte ihnen nicht gefallen. Doch der Hubschrauber hatte bei ihrem letzten Einsatz einige Schäden davongetragen und nur Murdocks ganz eigener Zauber hatte sie überhaupt so weit gebracht, bevor er fast eine Bruchlandung baute. 

Hannibal schickte sein Team zum Schlafen, überwachte persönlich die Behandlung von Face, der an der Hand verletzt worden war und ließ Murdock bei seinem Huey. Der nervöse Pilot hatte die beinahe-Bruchlandung nicht gut verkraftet und hätschelte den Hubschrauber nun wie ein verwundetes Haustier. Damit ging er dem Mechaniker der Basis gewaltig auf die Nerven. 

Nachdem seine Hand verbunden und Hannibal im Büro des Kommandanten verschwunden war, schlenderte Face ziellos umher. Er hatte einen Blick in die Baracke geworfen, in der B.A. und der Rest ihres Einsatz-Teams schliefen. Seine Hand hielt ihn jedoch vom Schlafen ab. Es waren nicht die Schmerzen, sondern die heiße Scham, die er über sein Versagen empfand. Er hatte zu langsam reagiert, war hinter das Team zurückgefallen, weil er sich verirrte. Alleine das war schon peinlich genug gewesen. Dann traf ihn auch noch ein Querschläger an der Hand und hinterließ einen stark blutenden, tiefen Riss in seinem Handrücken. Weil die Jungs zurückkommen mussten, um ihn zu holen, wurde der Hubschrauber beschädigt und sie wären um ein Haar abgestürzt. Der Colonel sagte, sie würden darüber sprechen, sobald sie sich in ihrer Heimatbasis befanden und das war kein Gespräch, auf das er sich freute. 

Face beschloss, Murdock einen Besuch abzustatten, aber so wie er in Gedanken noch immer bei dem misstönigen Abschluss ihres Einsatzes war, fand er sich statt dessen in einer anderen Ecke der Basis wieder. 

Frustriert setzte sich Face in den Schatten eines Gebäudes und fuhr sich durch sein Haar, das schon wieder zu lang zu werden drohte. Das war doch nicht zu fassen, er brachte es sogar fertig, sich auf dem begrenzten Gelände einer Basis zu verirren. Am besten bat er Hannibal darum, dass er ihn aus dem Team warf, bevor er sie nochmals in Gefahr bringen konnte. Er war ein verdammter Versager. Alles was er hatte, war ein hübsches Gesicht und alles, was er konnte, war lügen und stehlen - aber wenn es darauf ankam, dann versagte er. Nicht gut genug. Er war es nie gewesen. Seine Eltern hatten ihn nicht gewollt und im Waisenhaus waren auch immer nur die anderen Kinder adoptiert worden. Dann hatte Leslie ihn verlassen und er hatte sich zur Army gemeldet, wo er auch nur Ärger machte. Hannibal hatte ihm eine Chance geboten, und jetzt hatte er wieder versagt. Es war, als wäre ihm das Wort in die Stirn eingebrannt. Versager.

Plötzlich tauchten in seinem Blickfeld zwei Paar schmutziger Stiefel auf. Face hob den Kopf und blinzelte in die Sonne. Zwei der auf Forster‘s Basis stationierten Soldaten blickten auf ihn herunter. Ihre Blicke wirkten nicht gerade freundlich.

„Hey“, meinte Face mit einem schwachen Grinsen. „Also Leute, das ist nicht nett, sich so an einen heranzuschleichen.“

„Na was, wir werden dich noch nicht erschreckt haben?“, fragte einer der Soldaten höhnisch. „Wir haben uns gefragt, wie so jemand es schafft, in einer Spezialeinheit zu landen. In wie viele Ärsche musstest du dafür kriechen, Pretty Boy?“

Face rappelte sich auf und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Ihm gefielen die Blicke nicht, die die Soldaten wechselten. „War nett mit euch zu plaudern“, sagte er und wollte zwischen ihnen hindurch treten – doch die beiden blockierten den Weg. Einer der Soldaten legte die Hand schwer auf seine Schulter.

„Hey, niemand hat gesagt, du kannst schon gehen, Hübscher“, sagte der Mann, der ihn an der Schulter festhielt.

„Ich brauche dazu wohl kaum eure Erlaubnis.“ Face spürte, dass Ärger in ihm hochstieg. Ein alter Zorn, dessen Wurzeln weit in die Vergangenheit zurückreichten. 

„Ich glaube, der kleine Scheißkerl hier hat was an den Ohren“, meldete sich der andere. „Wir möchten uns gerne noch ein wenig unterhalten.“

„Was soll...?“ Face fühlte sich plötzlich vorwärts gezogen und um die Ecke des Gebäudes herum. Der andere Soldat riss eine Tür auf und Face wurde in das Gebäude gestoßen. Es handelte sich um ein Art Lager: Kisten und Bündel waren entlang der Wände aufgestapelt. „Hey, was soll das? Spinnst du?“, fuhr er den Mann an, der ihn festhielt und befreite sich endlich aus dessen Griff. „Ihr seid ja noch miesere Gastgeber als der VC.“

„Na sieh’ dir an, was dieses Jüngelchen für eine große Schnauze hat. So hübsche Jungs wie du, ihr habt hier draußen ungefähr so viel Nutzen wie eine Ballerina.“

Der zweite Soldat verriegelte die Tür und kam ebenfalls näher. „Wir haben schon viel von euch gehört, von den Crack-Kommandoeinheiten, diesen A-Teams. Aber ich sehe hier nichts besonderes vor mir. Womit hast du denn Smith beeindruckt, Pretty Boy?“

Der andere grinste. „Lass’ ihn doch“, schlug er hämisch vor. „Vermutlich zeigt er das nur gegen Geld. Nicht wahr, Pretty Boy?” 

Pretty Boy, wie er diese Bezeichnung verabscheute. War er nicht mehr als das? Face starrte die beiden Soldaten mit Abscheu an, seine Wut gewann langsam aber sicher die Oberhand, obwohl er wusste, dass er bei einer Prügelei mit zwei Gegner womöglich den kürzeren ziehen würde. 

„Vielleicht ist er gar kein Soldat. Vielleicht hat Smith ihn in einem der Bordelle in Saigon aufgegabelt.”

Das war der berüchtigte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Face ging blindlings auf das Großmaul los, um ihm dasselbige ein für alle mal zu stopfen. 

Doch ganz offensichtlich waren die beiden ziemlich geübt in dieser Art der Auseinandersetzung. Der ihm am nächsten stehende Soldat wich lachend seiner Faust und seinem blinden Angriff aus.

Das Lachen flammte Face Wut nur noch an, die Scham und die Bitterkeit über sein früheres Versagen mischten sich darunter, ließen ihn buchstäblich rot sehen. Ein wohl-gezielter Schlag traf ihn in den Magen und für einen Moment krümmte er sich atemlos zusammen, Tränen stiegen in seine Augen auf, machten es ihm unmöglich, zu sehen. 

„Was ist los, du Baby?“, höhnte eine Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr. „Hattest du keinen Daddy, der dir beigebracht hat, wie man kämpft, Hübscher? Nein, du warst bestimmt Mamis braver Liebling, hast dich nie schmutzig gemacht, sondern immer mit Puppen gespielt.“

Er wurde an die Wand zurückgeschleudert und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf hart dagegen. Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen und er spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden. Er rutschte langsam an die Wand gelehnt zu Boden und hoffte, sie hätten ihren Spaß mit ihm gehabt und würden gehen. Würden ihn endlich alleine lassen. 

Ein Schlag ins Gesicht, den er nie kommen sah, kostete ihm den Rest seiner Balance und er fand sich neben einem Paar dreckiger Stiefel im Staub wieder. Face schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund und spukte es aus. Es war, als würde sein Zorn aus ihm heraus bluten und nur eine verzweifelte Gleichgültigkeit hinterlassen. Vielleicht verdiente er das alles ja. Versager verdienten es, so behandelt zu werden. 

„Jetzt sieh’ dir dieses Häufchen Elend an. Ich glaube, er muss noch lernen, was mit hübschen Jungs passiert, die nicht für sich selbst kämpfen können. Ja, dazu bist du genau am richtigen Ort, Pretty Boy. Hier bekommst du genau das, was du verdienst.“ 

Noch mehr Gelächter und dann spürte Face, wie ihn jemand am Kragen seines Uniformhemdes packte und er auf den Bauch gedreht wurde. Bevor er eine Bewegung zur Verteidigung machen konnte, wurden seine Arme nach hinten gerissen. Einer der Soldaten kniete auf seinen Schultern, presste ihn zu Boden. 

Er schrie vor Schmerz unwillkürlich auf, als sein Kopf grob an den Haaren hochgerissen wurde und er bäumte sich auf. Der Mann, der auf ihm kniete, schob seine Knie vor bis in seine Achselhöhlen, hielt ihn in einer schmerzhaften Position. Es fühlte sich an, als würden seine Arme aus ihren Gelenken gedreht und dann spürte er, wie sich etwas um seine Handgelenke schlang. 

Er konnte sich kaum mehr bewegen, sich nicht effektiv zur Wehr setzen, als er die Hände an seiner Hose spürte. So etwas passierte nicht. So etwas passierte nicht ihm. Er weigerte sich, zu glauben, was sein verängstigter Verstand ihm zuflüsterte. Er versuchte nach dem zweiten Mann zu treten, doch jede Bewegung sandte Übelkeit erregende Wellen an Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper, die ihn lähmten und es ihm kaum möglich machten, genug Luft in seinen zusammengequetschten Brustkorb zu bekommen. 

„Hier bekommst du genau, was du verdienst, Pretty Boy!“ 

Die Worte hallten in seinen Ohren zusammen mit dem Gelächter und übertönten die Geräusche in der Realität, aus der er sich zurück zu ziehen versuchte. So etwas konnte doch nicht passieren. 

Er hatte Gerüchte gehört, wie alle anderen auch, von den Demütigungen, die Soldaten erleben mussten, die in feindliche Hände fielen. Aber er war doch auf einer amerikanischen Basis. Und die beiden Männer, die ihn in den Staub pressten, waren auf der gleichen Seite wie er. Er schloss die Augen und fand, dass die Gebete, die man ihm als Kind gelehrt hatte, aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht schienen.

Sein Mund öffnete sich weit, er schrie trotz des eingeatmeten Staubs, der seine Kehle blockierte, als der andere Mann roh in ihn eindrang. Der andere Soldat stopfte ihm sofort etwas in den Mund, das ihn zum Würgen brachte. Face rang nach Luft, doch der Fetzen in seinem Mund erstickte ihn und es wurde dunkel vor seinen Augen. Er hieß die Dunkelheit fast gierig willkommen, als er verstand, dass sie alles mit sich reißen würde: die Scham, das Versagen, die Demütigung, seine Schwäche – und den Schmerz, der mit jedem neuen Eindringen wie eine Welle durch seinen Körper schoss. 

Das Pochen von Blut in seinen Ohren ließ ihn fast das Hämmern gegen die Tür überhören. Da waren gedämpfte Stimmen. Stimmen, die er kannte. Er wollte rufen, doch der Knebel in seinem Mund hinderte ihn noch immer daran. Vielleicht war es auch das Wissen, dass er es nicht verdiente, noch einmal gerettet zu werden. Versager verdienten es nicht, dass man ihnen half.

Die Tür flog plötzlich auf und das ins Halbdunkel einfallende Licht blendete ihn. Ein Umriss, der sich gegen das Sonnenlicht schwarz abhob wie ein Scherenschnitt, kam auf sie zu und bevor die beiden Soldaten reagieren konnten, fanden sie sich selbst auf dem Boden wieder, nachdem sie eine schmerzhafte, betäubende Bekanntschaft mit der Wand gemacht hatten, gegen die B.A. sie kurzerhand warf, nachdem er die Tür eingetreten hatte. 

Die Dunkelheit, die begonnen hatte, ihn zu verschlucken, verschwand und Face rang nach Luft, als jemand den Knebel aus seinem Mund zog und die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke löste. Jemand schlang die Arme um ihn und er wehrte sich gegen die Berührung. Nicht noch mehr, er konnte nicht noch mehr ertragen.

„Ganz ruhig, Face, ich werde dir nicht wehtun.“ 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er Murdocks Stimme erkannte. Face versuchte zu antworten, doch statt dessen begann er zu husten und spuckte wieder Blut aus. 

Der Pilot drehte ihn vorsichtig auf die Seite, damit er leichter atmen konnte. Face blinzelte und sah zu ihm auf. Für einen Moment war er ratlos, warum sich Tränenspuren wie helle Linien über das schmutzige Gesicht seines Freundes zogen. War Murdock auch verletzt? Er hob die heile Hand, obwohl seine Schultern protestierend aufschrien und berührte den Arm des Piloten, spürte sein Zittern durch die Uniform. „M’dock?“, flüsterte er mit tauben Lippen. 

Der Pilot schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihm einen Finger über den Mund. Dann zog er hastig seine Jacke aus und deckte ihn damit zu. 

Face schnappte nach Luft, als ihm diese Geste zurück ins Bewusstsein brachte, was passiert war. Er war... Sie hatten.... Nein, so etwas passierte nicht. Amerikanische Soldaten machten so etwas nicht, schon gar nicht bei ihren eigenen Leuten. Die Tiere der NVA fielen über Männer her, über solche, die als unwürdig betrachtet wurden. Über Versager. Über Männer wie ihn. 

Übelkeit überfiel ihn wie eine Welle und er übergab sich qualvoll. Murdock hielt seinen Kopf fest, wischte ihm den Mund ab, als das Würgen nachließ, streichelte sein Gesicht, als er nach Luft rang. 

„Wie geht es ihm, Murdock?“

Hannibals Stimme. Nein! Face schloss die Augen. Nicht er! Er durfte ihn nicht so sehen. Aber wenn sich nicht der Boden unter ihm auftat und ihn verschluckte, hatte er keine Chance, sich vor dem Blick seines Commanders zu verbergen. 

Murdock hielt ihn fest, als er versuchte, sich aufzurichten. „Nicht, bleib’ ganz ruhig liegen, Face“, flüsterte er. „Sie können dir nichts mehr tun.“

Ohne den Piloten anzusehen, machte er sich von ihm los, drehte sich auf den Rücken. Irgendwo in sich fand er die Kraft, sich auf zu setzten. Wieder musste er gerettet werden. Gehalten. Wie ein Kind. Pretty Boy. Mehr nicht. Nichts wert. 

Er ignorierte den Schmerz und rollte sich herum, weg von Murdock. Er berührte die Wand mit den Ellbogen, wandte sich ihr zu, versteckte sein Gesicht vor den anderen. Hände griffen nach ihm, stützten ihn und er wäre fast vor ihnen zurückgewichen, wenn er die Kraft dazu gefunden hätte. Doch sich abzuwenden hatte alles verbraucht, was er noch übrig hatte.

„B.A. – schaff’ diese Schweine hier raus, bevor ich mich vergesse. Und mach’ die verdammte Tür zu, das ist keine Show“, befahl Hannibal, als von draußen Stimmen zu hören waren und in seinen Worten lag eine eisige Ruhe, die das Schlimmste verhieß. 

Face spürte die Nähe seines Colonels so deutlich, wie er Murdocks Nähe spürte, als Hannibal sich neben den Piloten kauerte. 

„Face. Ich bin es. Sieh mich an.“

Er konnte nicht widerstehen. Zu tief war der Reflex verwurzelt, diesem Mann zu gehorchen. Face rollte sich zurück auf die Seite, versuchte das Neuaufflackern der Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Doch ansehen konnte er ihn nicht.

„Mach die Augen auf, Face.“ Hannibals Stimme hatte einen beruhigenden Klang angenommen. „Es ist vorbei, sie können dir nichts mehr tun.“

„Facey“, flüsterte der Pilot. 

Ohne hinzusehen, wusste er, dass die kühle Hand, die seine brennenden Wangen berührte und sein Haar aus der schweiß-bedeckten Stirn zurück strich, nur Murdock gehören konnte. Er hörte die Stimmen und er wusste, dass er ihnen vertrauen konnte. Dass sie den einzigen Menschen gehörten, denen er immer vertrauen würde. Er blinzelte und öffnete endlich die Augen. 

Hannibal streckte die Hand aus und drückte seine Schulter, ohne von den Prellungen zu wissen, die unter seiner zerrissenen Kleidung verborgen waren.

Face konnte den Schrei nicht unterdrücken. 

Hannibal schlug seinen Kragen zurück und zischte leise, als er die tiefroten Prellungen sah. „Wir müssen dich in die Krankenstation bringen“, sagte er. „Hörst du mir zu, Face? Du musst uns dir helfen lassen.“

Nein. Er wollte nicht von hier weg, wo andere Augen sehen würden, was man mit ihm gemacht hatte. Was man aus ihm gemacht hatte. Was er sie hatte tun lassen... Wenn sie ihn nur in Ruhe lassen würden, damit er ein wenig Kontrolle über sich zurück bekommen konnte. „Lasst mich allein“, flüsterte er. „Geht weg.“

Hannibal starrte ihn an, sein Gesicht war bar jeden Ausdrucks, seine Augen unlesbar. Schließlich legte er sanft einen Arm um Murdocks Schulter und zog den widerstrebenden Piloten mit sich hoch, als er aufstand und einen Schritt zurückwich. 

Face holte tief Atem. Langsam kam er auf die Knie, stützte sich mit beiden Händen ab. Seine Schultern schrien ihren Protest laut heraus. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er wieder atmen konnte und quälend langsam kam er auf die Beine. 

Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, dankbar für ihre solide Stütze – und versuchte sich an einem schwachen Lächeln - Murdock zuliebe, der sich gegen Hannibals Griff wehrte. Der Schmerz, der von seinen Schultern und... und... ausging, war so intensiv, dass er ihm fast wieder den Atem raubte, doch er konzentrierte sich nur darauf, in Bewegung zu bleiben. Er wollte... brauchte Zeit für sich alleine, musste seine Gedanken in den Griff bekommen. Seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle. Er konnte das nicht vor Publikum und irgendwo in ihm fand er noch einen Rest seines alten Zornes, der ihm durch so vieles hindurch geholfen hatte. Er schmeckte Blut und Staub in seinem Mund. Egal, was er auch tat, wie sehr er sich selbst belog, dass er die Kontrolle über sein Leben hatte, es war immer jemand da, der ihn zurück in den Dreck stieß. 

„Ich sagte, ich will alleingelassen werden.“ Seine Stimme klang schärfer als er erwartet hatte und er starrte auf einen Punkt hinter Murdocks Schulter. 

Hannibal schien etwas sagen zu wollen – doch dann nahm er nur den widerstrebenden Piloten am Arm und brachte ihn nach draußen. Er stoppte, bevor er das Gebäude endgültig verließ und sah ihn an. Dann nickte er, als würde er verstehen und schloss die schräg in den Angeln hängende Tür so gut es ging.

Face wusste, dass sie dort draußen auf ihn warten würden. Er sackte schwer gegen die Wand und schlang die Arme um sich selbst, als sich die Einsamkeit und Stille des Halbdunkels um ihn schloss. Sein Gesicht brannte, als er seine Hose fand und sie mühsam anzog, er fiel fast auf die Knie, als er versuchte, sie über seine Stiefel zu bekommen. 

Er konnte diesen Raum nicht verlassen, dachte er mit aufsteigender Panik. So gefunden zu werden. Gerettet werden zu müssen. Er sank auf den Boden, barg sein Gesicht in den Händen. 

Wie lange er dort saß, wusste er nicht. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Warum war das passiert? Warum hatten sie... was hatten sie in ihm gesehen? Stand auf seiner Stirn „Versager“? Hatte er nichts anderes verdient?

 

* * * * * * *

 

 

1984, Los Angeles, Veteran Administration Hospital, Psychiatric Ward

Face öffnete die Augen und holte tief Luft. Er legte die Hand auf Murdocks Schulter und lächelte. „Keine Sorge“, sagte er leise. „Ich bin okay.“

Der Pilot schluckte. „Böse Erinnerungen?“, fragte er ebenso leise.

„Ja. Böse Erinnerungen.“ Er rieb Murdocks Schulter, spürte die Anspannung in den Muskeln selbst durch die Kleidung. „Hey, das ist lange her. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mich eben wegen ein paar blöder Sprüche so umhauen lassen habe.“ Face stand auf und zog den Piloten auf die Beine. „Ich habe heute keine rechte Lust auf Kino. Aber du musst nicht hier bleiben. Komm’, wir fahren in meine Wohnung und bestellen Pizza. Ich denke... ich denke, ich bin heute Abend doch lieber nicht allein“, fügte er hinzu, als er Murdocks Zögern sah. Face behielt das Lächeln bei, auch wenn er wusste, dass er den Mann vor sich damit nicht täuschen konnte. Sie kannten sich zu lange, zu gut.

Murdock nickte und rückte seine Mütze zurecht. „Pilze und Peperoni – und du bezahlst.“ Er legte eine Hand auf die Tür und hinderte Face daran, sie zu öffnen. „Vielleicht...“ Er sah kurz zu Boden, dann wieder auf. „Vielleicht solltest du einmal mit Doktor Richter sprechen“, meinte er dann. „Er kann gut zuhören und er wäre... so etwas wie eine neutrale Partei.“

Face schüttelte den Kopf, beugte sich vor und presste seine Stirn einen Moment gegen Murdocks. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Dann wich er zurück und wandte sich ab, um die Tür zu öffnen. Der Pilot gab sie frei. „Hey, ich denke, ich lasse dich diesmal die Corvette fahren. Aber wenn du einen Unfall damit baust, sind wir die längste Zeit Freunde gewesen, verstanden Murdock?“ Er legte einen Arm um die Taille des Piloten und plauderte munter weiter, während sie das Krankenhaus verließen. 

Es war alles in Ordnung. Es war alles wie immer. 

Pretty Boys are hard to kill.

 

Ende

 

Summer has come and passed   
The innocent can never last   
Here comes the rain again   
Falling from the stars   
Drenched in my pain again   
Becoming who we are   
As my memory rests   
But never forgets what I lost 

(Green Day „Wake me up when September ends“)


End file.
